


the trouble with mark lee

by charons_boat



Series: nct x bts vampire au [3]
Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Min Yoongi | Suga, Mentioned Qian Kun, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Vampire AU, Vampire Coven - Freeform, Vampires, Violence, blood crazed vampires, hypersensitive vampire, newborn!mark, turning, vampire!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/pseuds/charons_boat
Summary: The trouble with Mark Lee was that he had a severe lack of control, even for a newborn vampire.
Series: nct x bts vampire au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the trouble with mark lee

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of blood and lots of death but it's not described in a lot of detail! This one was short but possibly clarifies some things about mark 🤔

No one was quite sure what made Mark go off the rails when he was anywhere close to humans: newborns, of course, had poor control around fresh wounds and free-spilling blood, but many were okay in public as long as they were under supervision--not Mark Lee.

Mark had lived his human life kindly but meekly. Unless he was with his closest friends, he rarely spoke. He was agreeable in many ways: he was kind on the eyes and would rarely argue with anyone. He always did his part to help, but he did so quietly and with as few words as possible. Most of all, he'd never shown an inclination towards or desire to cause harm to anyone.

Being turned had brought about many changes in Mark Lee. Whether it was the turning or himself, he came out of his shell. Perhaps he'd only done it so he'd feel safer, not wanting to constantly feel like he was under attack from the twenty-some others. Feeling trust led to feeling safe and feeling safe led to trust: it was something all vampires learned with their first turns, one way or another.

Mark, in his time with the coven of vampires who had already been calling themselves the _Neo Boys_ when he was turned, had become carefree and happy; only a month after turning, when the confusion and fear had died off, did they hear him laughing at something Johnny had said. And yes, this was a good thing, but it came with a darker turn. On his first trip into the city, on a dark night two and a half months after he'd been welcomed into the coven, Mark killed five women and six men. He'd smelled blood, as was later explained before the coven's three leaders, and he'd taken off faster than anyone could follow. He left a messy trail in his wake, all half-drained bodies and bloody splatters.

Afterwards, when he'd explained that he could smell the blood of humans passing by the house, it was determined Mark had to stay inside until his senses and his hunger dulled. Taeyong, Kun, and Namjoon had tried everything, from filing his fangs to stopping up his nose. Mark said that it was deeper than smelling them: he could feel them, feel their blood thrumming under his own skin as if he was still alive.

Being turned had made Mark Lee happy and free, but it had brewed an insatiable hunger in his belly that demanded more than anyone could give. Taeyong and Namjoon, even Kun who was so emphatic, could never really figure out why being turned had changed him so much. Yoongi had his own suspicions; after all, he'd been much the same from what he remembered. There was a peculiar quality to feeling safe and completely welcomed for the first time that made you feel like you were capable of anything and everything, simply because you knew someone would be there to catch you.

There was something about no longer feeling that you had to hide parts of yourself or hold your desires in check that could give someone a terrible ability to run rampant and destroy, at the very least, their own little world and everyone in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @sunwooseok_!


End file.
